The Lucky Charm
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Zootopia/Tangled Crossover: Judy Hopps was born with the ability to bring good fortune to herself and those around here. Because of this she is kept in one of the tallest skyscrapers in Zootopia, dreaming of seeing the rest of the city. Opportunity knocks in the form of Nick Wilde, a wise-cracking thief who Judy blackmails into escorting her to a concert. If only it was that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The Lost Princess

Once upon a time in a cozy town called Bunnyburrow a mother rabbit was expecting. This was nothing new of course, female rabbits were always expecting. What made this different though was that days before her litter was suppose to be born she got very, very sick.

Realizing she was running out of time her mate and their forty-one litters traveled to find something to help. They journeyed through all of Bunnyburrow, and even the enormous neighboring city of Zootopia. And just when they were about to give up the mate and a handful of his older children visited the City Hall, where they noticed the assistant mayor, a sheep by the name of Dawn Bellwether, had a plant that they recognized as a very rare species that had healing properties nicknamed the Lucky Flower. They had begged for it but the assistant mayor had refused, telling them it had taken her years to find it and she didn't plan on ever giving it up.

However the mayor, Leodore Lionheart, had overheard this and felt sorry for the poor bunnies (and annoyed with his assistant for never canceling his Fridays when he asked), so when Bellwether wasn't paying attention he snatched the Lucky Flower and gave it to the rabbits who were overwhelmed with gratitude, even saying he could be the new litter's godfather.

Just as they had hoped the Lucky Flower brought the mother back to health, though to her surprise she had only given birth to one bunny, a beautiful gray-furred baby girl that they named Judy, she was welcome into the family with open arms and huge smiles and for just a moment everything was perfect.

But it was just a moment.

Little had the family known the Lucky Flower didn't only have healing properties, but magic as well, casting good fortune to all those near and young Judy had obtained that luck, and although the bunnies thought it was a simple coincidence, one mammal did not. Bellwether, furious that the rabbits had stolen _her_ flower, _her_ luck, decided she'd pay them back. So one night she traveled into Bunnyburrow and snatched Judy away, hiding her at the top of the tallest skyscraper in Zootopia. There she fashioned a collar for Judy that would help control her luck instead of it scattering all over the place to any random mammal.

Years passed and Judy grew up in the apartment, never going out to the outside world while her family searched and searched but never found her. So Judy stayed up in the room she didn't realize was a prison, and every night on her birthday she would open the window of her 'tower', poke her head outside and, if she listened very carefully, heard music…

.

Judy checked under the table, the bed, in the closet, even the refrigerator.

She skimmed the room; it was full of bright colors, pinks and blues, the tile floor checkered black and white, full of wicker furniture. However it was a small apartment, a refrigerator, stove and table making up the kitchen that was basically part of the living room. There were three other rooms, the bathroom, her bedroom, and the guest room that her mother slept in whenever she came to visit. It was tiny, but it was home.

Judy's lips turned up in a grin when she noticed the basket of yarn next to the armchair shake slightly.

"Well," she said loudly, quietly stepping over to stand on the chair, "I guess he's gone for good. I'll go to my room and read now."

A second later two large, pointy ears stuck out of the basket and Judy grabbed them with a triumphant 'Ah-ha!'

The head of a fennec fox popped out of the basket and glared up at her, "You _always_ do that!"

Judy giggled and released him, "Sorry, Finnick, your ears are just so big and fluffy."

He scowled, "You're one to talk; you're a rabbit!" He had clearly taken the words as an insult.

Two years ago during a vicious thunderstorm that had kept her up all night, Judy nearly had a heart attack when a small animal (the first she had ever seen besides her mother) crawl out of a vent, soaking wet and half starved. She had nursed the fox back to health all the while telling him her life story (which would've made a very short book) while he only offered his name and species. However he decided to stay with her for a while to offer her temporary but much needed company. The 'while' turned into weeks which turned into months which turned into years. Judy came to the conclusion that Finnick didn't have a home to go back to, but she wasn't complaining, if he left she'd be all alone again.

"Okay, let's play something else," she offered.

But Finnick sent her a sour look, "Not a child, Judy, just small."  
"Fine, fine, Mr. Grouchy Ears, what do you want to do? We can read or bake or make a dress…"

Judy's voice dwindled off as she looked at Finnick's expression. Everything she listed was what they had done everyday for as long as she could remember. But tomorrow would be different.

"Just be patient," Judy insisted. "Mother will be here soon and I'm finally going to ask her to let me go out and see the concert. I'm eighteen now, she _has_ to let me go, right?"

Finnick picked up a magazine about knitting from the basket and opened it, not saying a word. Judy didn't need to read minds to know how Finnick felt about her mother, even thought Judy continually told him everything she did she did for Judy's safety.

Judy walked over to the large glass window, the only window of her home, and pushed it open, the fresh breeze blowing in and ruffling her fur. As she looked down at the city below her, looking so small from her viewpoint, her paw instinctively went to her collar that was an eggshell blue, matching her fur. She had worn it for as long as it could remember, her mother telling her never to take it off, otherwise her luck could spread to very bad mammals and they'd never be able to control it again.

Her ears suddenly stood erect as she heard footsteps, she turned around to see Finnick twitching his ears back and forth; he heard it too.

"Hide, hide," she whispered fiercely.

"Judy," a familiar, chipper voice called out and Finnick was off the chair and scurrying into Judy's room where he crawled under the bed. They both knew if her mother ever found Finnick she'd kick him out and Judy would never see her friend again.

Hearing the door unlock Judy ran over to the chair Finnick had been sitting on and plopped down, picking up the magazine and pretending she had been there all day.

The door unlocked and in stepped Dawn Bellwether who shut and locked the door behind her before scanning the room, she smiled when she spotted Judy and the rabbit noticed she was carrying a grocery bag and a small vase of flowers.

"How's my little Lucky Charm today," she asked, placing the flowers and bag onto the table.

"Good, Mother," Judy replied, jumping out of her seat. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hoof. "As usual I'm the only one who takes her job seriously."

Judy nodded; she knew all about how her mother felt underappreciated when it came to her job as the assistant mayor, or in her words a 'glorified secretary'. But visiting her adoptive daughter always put her in a better mood.

When her arms were free Bellwether spread them out for a hug and Judy quickly walked over to embrace her. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too, dearest," Bellwether cooed before pulling her back at arms length. "It's like you get bigger every time I come and visit."

Judy smiled, seeing an opportunity, "Speaking of getting bigger, Mother as you know tomorrow's my-"

"Here, Judy," Bellwether picked up a thorn-less rose from the vase and tied it around Judy's right ear, "Don't you look gorgeous."

Judy, as always, would have to take her word for it, she had never once seen a mirror (her mother insisted they'd bring bad luck if one ever broke); so she relied on figuring out how she looked from her mother and Finnick.

"Mother, I wanted to ask-"

"Why's that window open," Bellwether demanded and at once her warm personality faded into something sharp and cold.

"Oh, uh," Judy began awkwardly, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Bellwether slammed the window shut, making the rabbit jump. She turned around sharply, "You know I don't like you having that window open. Some terrible animals could see you and try to get you."

"Mother, this is one of the tallest buildings in Zootopia. I doubt any animals even with really good eye sight could see me."

"Judy," Bellwether said firmly and walked over to the kitchen, putting the groceries in the refrigerator.

She could practically hear Finnick in the other room urging her on; she took a deep breath and spoke in a rush, "Iwanttogototheconcert!"

Bellwether slowly turned around to look at her daughter, "What?"

"For my birthday, tomorrow, there's an annual concert and I really want to go."

"What concert," the sheep demanded.

Judy pointed out the window, "Every night on my birthday I see this group of lights on the other side of town and I can hear music coming from there, it's a concert and I-I think I'm old enough to go and see it for myself."

"Oh, sweetie," Bellwether sighed and walked over to caress Judy's cheek, her hoof landing on the collar, rubbing it before pulling away, "Don't you remember what I told you happened the day I found you?"

Judy did, she was told how her 'power' had caused the death of her birth parents by predators wanting to get to her to get her luck. Only the timely arrival of Bellwether and the ZPD had saved her and the sheep had graciously adopted the baby bunny and raised her as her own.

"But those predators were arrested," Judy reminded her, "Not all of them can be that bad?" After all there was Finnick, he was grumpy but he hadn't shown the slightest interest in her good luck when she had told him about it.

"Predators are rude and arrogant," Bellwether replied with a steely look in her eye. "If any found out about your special gift they _will_ take it. You're safer up here."

"But Mother, I can't stay up here forever, can I?"

Bellwether shook her head, "Of course not, sweetie. But I just don't feel safe sending you out there on your own. I wouldn't be able to watch you because of my job, and imagine what the awful predators would do if they got a hold of you? They'd break your collar, or tear you to pieces. Remember what I said about the lucky rabbit's foot?"

Judy fought back her shudder; her doubt over this whole plan was starting to return. "Can you at least…think about it?"

Bellwether sighed sadly but nodded, "Very well, I will. But right now I need to go back to the office before I'm missed." She pulled Judy into another hug and the bunny returned the embrace.

"I love you, Mother," she muffled into the sheep's soft wool.

"I love you too, my Lucky Charm," Bellwether cooed, kissing her ear.

Judy felt a tugging on her ear and pulled back to see Bellwether put the rose that had been on Judy's ear in her own wool, she smiled at her. "Let's hope enough good luck rubbed off on this rose to get me a raise."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Bargain

A red fox named Nicholas P. Wilde was on the run from the ZPD. If you asked him why he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you, he had spent a majority of his life conning folks out of their money and possession and sometimes just downright stealing. So they could be chasing him for either of those, though his smart mouth may have held a hand in all of this (though he preferred to call it witty).

He zigzagged through alleys and even ran through shops, but the cape buffalo, Chief Bogo, kept right on his tail and Nick was running out of options. But he refused to be put behind bars again.

His eyes narrowed in on a large apartment that was basically a skyscraper, over a hundred floors to hide in. Nick skidded to the side of the building, finding what he was looking for. The staff door where mammals walked out to place garbage in the nearby dumpsters and came out for some fresh air and a break, he slipped inside, relieved to find the door was unlocked. He slammed it close behind him as he heard the sirens blare past. He let out a breath of relief, and then saw he was in a kitchen where a number of cooks were staring at him.

"Oh, hey," he smiled at them. "I'm Mr. Wilde, the uh…health inspector?"

"We weren't told a health inspector was coming," a beaver who was making sushi said.

"Yeah there's …a new thing we're doing, where we show up unannounced," Nick replied, pushing himself off the door to stroll around the kitchen as if he owned the place. "This way we can see how a kitchen _really_ operates."

He examined a small platter of finger sandwiches; picking up one and swallowing it whole before taking another, taking slow bites out of this one as he moved on to examine the beaver-made sushi.

"Yep, everything's fine here," he decided and walked out of the kitchen and into the skyscraper's restaurant. He could only imagine what kind of rich, smug mammals lived here. He strolled through the restaurant, finishing his sandwich and entered the lobby only to stop in his tracks, spotting a familiar looking buffalo talking to the receptionist. He swallowed and looked around; spotting the elevator he slid through the lobby, hiding behind large animals and luggage as he made his way to his destination. Finally reaching the elevator doors as they slid open and he practically jumped inside, nearly crashing into a smartly dressed porcupine, he managed to dodge him just in time and thanked every star in the sky he did as the porcupine walked out after shooting him a nasty glare. Nick pressed the top floor button nonstop until the elevator finally closed just as Chief Buffalo Butt turned to look in his direction. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, catching his breath.

"Something tells me whatever I did to deserve this wasn't worth it," he told himself, pulling out a thick roll of bills from his latest con, he smiled, "Or maybe it is."

When the elevator finally stopped Nick walked out the elevator doors, looking around and spotting a sheep down the hall walking out her door and locking it. He leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone and pretending to dabble with it while he tried to look like he belonged there.

He felt the sheep's eyes on him she but didn't say anything as she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her with a ding.

Nick grinned and placed his phone back in his pocket, strolling over to the door, it was number 989. He examined the locked knob and slipped one claw into the keyhole, moving it around until he heard a click, his grin widened.

He opened the door and slipped inside, deciding to lock the door behind him, it would give him time to hide if the sheep came back soon. He looked around the room, it was nice and fancy, and he bet he could find a pretty penny or a priceless family heirloom somewhere.

"Let's have some fun," he grinned, rubbing his paws together.

Just then a sudden splitting pain smacked the back of his skull and everything went black.

.

Judy jumped back with a yelp as the stranger fell to the floor, out cold. She and Finnick had been snooping through the refrigerator for snacks when the door suddenly opened again, they had panicked thinking it was Bellwether but was shocked to see some strange animal she had never seen before. And then she realized a stranger had just broken in and she grabbed the pan from the stove and whacked it into his head with all her might.

Finnick burst out laughing as soon as the stranger's body hit the floor. "Did you kill him?"

"N-no…at least, I don't think so," she said, not totally sure if she had or not, "What is he?"

"A red fox," he replied, then frowned, "Never liked them."

The fox grunted and Judy's shoulders sagged in relief. "He's not dead."

"He's gotta go," Finnick informed her.

"Right, right," Judy replied, "What do we do?"

"We gotta make sure he doesn't wake up," Finnick replied and made for the stranger, "I'll snap his neck."

"No, no, no," Judy gently but firmly pushed her friend away from the unconscious fox. "There will be no snapping of necks."

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking at the intruder anxiously. "Maybe we can…put him in the closet, until we come up with a plan?"

Finnick rolled his eyes, his face wry with amusement, "And your mother says you're helpless."

Judy dropped the pan, staring at her friend with wide eyes and a slack jaw, "Finnick…you're a genius."

"I know," he replied calmly.

"That's it! When Mother comes back I'll show her this guy, all unconscious and completely at my mercy and she'll realize I can handle myself and let me go to the concert!"

She turned back to the fox, "But until then we're putting him in my closet!"

" _We_ ," Finnick echoed as Judy grabbed the stranger's leg and struggled to drag him across the floor, the fox was skinny but heavy.

"Come on," she told him, straining.

The small fox sighed and grabbed the other leg, and Judy nearly tripped as Finnick easily dragged the fox to her room where they managed to squeeze him into her small closet and shut the door.

"Nailed it," she grinned at her friend who just gave her a droll look.

They nearly jumped out of their fur when they heard the door open again; Judy rushed back into the living room while Finnick found a place to hide.

"Mother," she gushed, stopping in front of Bellwether who seemed surprised by the bunny's enthusiasm.

"I was only gone for a few minutes," Bellwether said, giving her a weird look, "I forgot my purse." She picked said object up. "I'll see you tom-"

"Mother wait," Judy began, "Remember when we were talking about me going outside?"

"I haven't had the time to think about it, Judy," Bellwether said sternly.

"Well, think about it now, cause you say I can't take care of myself," Judy continued.

"Oh, sweetie I know you can't take care of yourself."

"But if you'll just-"

"Judy, stop it."

"But Mother I-"

"I said stop."

"Come on-"

" _Enough Judy_ , you are not leaving this apartment- _ever_ ," Bellwether snapped so suddenly and viciously it made Judy clamp her mouth shut, staring at the sheep in surprise.

There was a long awful moment of silence before Bellwether let out an exhausted sigh, "Oh Judy, I'm sorry. I only…" She sighed again, unable to finish this sentence.

"Never mind, Mother," Judy replied quietly, "…You're right, I'm not ready. So how about you just get me a brand new book from that book store I really like."

"That's hours away, Judy. If I go I won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"I just thought it be better than…you know."

Bellwether looked at her for another silent moment before nodding and opening her arms and Judy walked into the embrace. "You be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled into her wool.

She said goodbye to her mother who finally left, locking the door behind her as always. She heard footsteps behind her and then Finnick was at her side, looking at her with concern.

"Finnick," she spoke, still looking at the locked door, "I know what we're going to do with that fox."

They once again dragged him out of the closet and tied him to the arm chair with ribbons and scarves, while doing so Judy took the time to study the unconscious mammal's face. His snout was long and narrow, his ears pointed like Finnick's but smaller, when she had tied up his paws she brushed against his fur and was surprised by how soft it was.

She and Finnick stepped back to study him, "How do we wake him up?"

"I got it," Finnick said and walked over to climb onto the arm of the chair, and before Judy could ask what he was doing Finnick bit the fox's ear.

.

"OW!" Nick was startled awake, both his head and ear throbbing with pain. He shook his head and looked to his right where a fennec fox of all things was smirking at him.

Nick snarled, "What's the matter with you?"

The smaller fox's grin widened showing he wasn't sorry in the least before he jumped off the chair, making Nick realize he was tied to it.

"What the-" Nick struggled against the ribbons and scarves ( _ribbons and scarves?!_ ) but the knots were too tight. "Well isn't this just great I've been taken hostage by a giant eared rat!"

The fennec fox glared but then a new voice spoke up: "There-There's no point in resisting!"

Nick looked around, relieved he was still in the room he had passed out in and noticed someone hiding behind the couch. "I don't know who you are," the feminine voice continued, "But I'm not afraid of you!"

"What," Nick asked, having no idea what was going on.

The figure stepped out from behind the couch and he saw it was a bunny, wearing a pink dress (who wore dresses anymore?) and holding a pan. She was glaring at him with fiery amethyst eyes and he noticed she was wearing a blue collar.

"Who are you," the rabbit demanded, "Where did you come from?"

Nick was still staring and only mumbled an "uh-huh."

"Answer me," the bunny snapped trying to sound threatening, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I came in and-" he stopped, his eyes going to the pan and he put two and two together. "You hit me with a frying pan!"

She crossed her arms, like the fennec fox she was not sorry for her extreme actions, "You broke into my home."

"…True," Nick admitted, "But I didn't try to bust your head open when I did."

"Duly noted," the bunny replied, "Now tell me why you are here? Did you come to cut me into pieces? Take my foot?"

Nick came to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped by an insane rabbit and rat-fox, " _What_?"

"Answer me," she held up her pan threateningly which was much more intimidating than the rabbit. "Who else knows where I am?"

"I'm sorry I must have not been clear enough," he replied, " _What_?"

She frowned then looked to the fennec fox, "So I guess he's not here to cut off my foot."

"Why on _earth_ would I cut off your foot," Nick demanded, his voice rising with exasperation. "Look, I just needed a place to hide out but congrats you have officially scarred me of ever doing that again, I've learned my lesson, now let me go!"

But the rabbit was giving him a curious look, "Why did you need a place to hide?"

Nick let out a heavy sigh, "Listen, Carrots-"

"My name is Judy."

"…Tell me that again when I care. Now look, I wouldn't call myself the most upstanding of citizens out there. In fact, why sugarcoat it? I'm a con-artist and a thief, I'm dangerous, and you better let me go before you find out how dangerous!"

But the bunny only cocked her head to the side, still curious, "What did you steal?"

"Money," he spat, "I've stolen lots of money from banks and stores, I even once spent an entire hour looking through strangers' mail until I found birthday money for some nine year old out in Sahara Square; I'm a mess. I'm insane, out of control! _You don't want me in your apartment_!"

The bunny and fennec fox shared sly smiles and sudden dread build up in Nick's stomach until it felt like he had swallowed a rock.

"I have a proposition for you, mister…?"

"Wilde," he growled, "Nick Release Me Wilde."

"Wilde, I need you to go escort me outside to the concert."

He narrowed his eyes, "Concert? What…do you mean that tribute they do for that missing rabbit on the other side of Zootopia?"

"Yes, that's it," she beamed, pointing at him, "Take me there!"

"Ha, ha, ha, _no_ ," Nick answered.

Judy frowned and stepped forward, "Something brought you here, Nick Wilde. Call it fate, destiny…"

"A crazy rabbit with a frying pan," he suggested.

"So I have made the decision to trust you," she continued.

"A horrible decision really," Nick replied, wondering if she was even listening.

"Which means I will give you one last chance to agree to take me to the concert," she finished, crossing her arms with a firm and confident look.

Nick smiled, "I want to tell you something Carrots, come here…No closer…Closer still…I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH _CRAZY RABBITS_ WITH _FRYING PANS_!"

Judy jumped back, having put her ear right to Nick's lips; she glared at him for a second before letting out a sigh.

"I really hate to do this, but you have left me no choice Nick Wilde." She looked to Finnick who pulled out a carrot pen from his pocket and handed it to her. She pressed a button on the pen and Nick's voice filled the room: "I've stolen lots of money from banks and stores, I even once spent an entire hour looking through strangers' mail until I found birthday money for some nine year old out in Sahara Square; I'm a mess. I'm insane, out of control! _You don't want me in your apartment_!"

Nick's eyes bulged as he realized he was officially in a pit that there was no climbing out of.

"My friend Finnick here said you looked shifty and he was right. So here's the thing," the bunny continued, allowing herself a smile at Nick's expression. "You can take me to the concert, in which I'll give you this pen as soon as it's over, or you can wait until tomorrow when my mother will get her and she'll be _very interested_ in meeting you and listening to my carrot pen that she gave me last year. Oh and F.Y. I. my mother's also the assistant mayor of Zootopia so I'm sure she'll have plenty to say to the authorities."

He looked at her, then to the Finnick guy who was grinning evilly then back to the rabbit. "Okay I didn't want to have to do this, Carrots, but you've left me no choice: Here comes the dog-face." And then he proceeded to drop his ears, tilt his head down and look up, his pupils now huge and shining, making him look like a broken hearted puppy.

The rabbit just looked at him, sharing a glance with the fennec fox. "Um…was that supposed to do something?"

This rabbit was lucky he was tied down otherwise he was pretty sure he would've strangled her at that moment. "Fine…" he growled, dropping the dog-face, "I will…take you…to the concert."

Judy beamed and Nick knew it was going to be a long, _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Reflections

They had untied Nick when Judy remembered that they had a problem.

"How do we get out of here? I know Finnick can get through the vents but you and I can't fit through it. Maybe if we-"

Nick loudly cleared his throat; while Judy had been talking he had walked over to the door and unlocked it. Judy grinned and grabbed Finnick's paw, pulling him out with her.

"Let's leave the door unlocked," Judy told the foxes as she closed it behind her.

"Gotta be back before your mother," Finnick reminded her and Judy nodded.

"Are you talking about that sheep," Nick asked.

Judy replied, "Yes, she's my adoptive mother."

"I'd never have guessed," he said with thick sarcasm, "But tell me, why couldn't she take you to this oh so important concert?"

Judy didn't want to tell the fox about her good fortune, but luckily (naturally) Finnick saved her, "Because her confession isn't on a pen."

Nick bared his fangs at Finnick but didn't reply as they stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

Judy let out an excited noise as she felt the elevator descend and placed her paws on the wall, "So this is an elevator? Wow!"

Nick glanced at Finnick for an answer on the rabbit's behavior but the tiny fox didn't give any. When the elevator stopped Judy moved to step into the lobby only for Nick to grab her arm, stopping her. He scanned the lobby before nodding to himself and releasing her as they walked out of the elevator.

"Oh, wow, oh wow, oh wow," she repeated over and over, staring at all the different mammals in the lobby. "Everything's so _big_ ," she breathed looking at an elephant and giraffe that were in the middle of a discussion. "And small," her eyes going to a couple of rodents that walked past them, giving Judy rude looks because of her staring.

Nick grabbed her arm and started to roughly drag her to the doors, "Didn't your mother tell you staring is rude."

"No," Judy replied and Nick just looked at her.

They were almost to the glass doors, a street and grassy park on the other side, Judy dragged her feet, bringing Nick to a halt who glared at her.

"Wait," she breathed, "Just give me a minute…"

"For what," the fox demanded, looking around the lobby with a nervous expression.

"This is…this is big, you know," she looked at Finnick. He nodded, his eyes gleaming proudly. And then Nick pushed her through the door. "Whoops," he muttered.

Judy stood on the sidewalk, feeling the sun-warmed concrete beneath her feet…for the very first time.

The two foxes walked out after her, Nick's paws in his pockets and ignoring the daggers Finnick's eyes sent him.

Judy turned a 360, looking at the buildings that had been small all her life but were now towering over her. She grinned, and raced over to the park, falling into the grass and rolling in the fresh smelling, crisp, vegetation. She lay on her back and looked up at the sky, large and blue and beautiful. She was finally out. She was finally free.

"What are you _doing_ ," Nick leered over him, blocking out the sun, his face confused and mortified. "Get up!"

"I can't believe I did this," she breathed, staring at him. Then jumped up with a big grin and grabbed his paws, " _I can't believe I did this_!"

Nick just stared at her as she gasped and released his paws, cupping her face, "Mother would be so upset!"

She turned to Finnick who was now at her side, "But that's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her right?"

She continued to go back and forth, from 'this is the best day of my life' to 'I am a horrible daughter'. And Nick was noticing they were starting to get a crowd and he was pretty sure, sooner or later, a member of that crowd would be a cop.

He grabbed Judy's shoulders, stopping her mid-rant, so she would look him in the eye. "Listen here, Carrots, either we go on this stupid little adventure or you give me the pen and skedaddle back to your apartment. Now make a decision."

Judy frowned and seemed to be considering these options before nodding to herself, "I'm going to that concert," she let out a deep breath and for a second he was positive she was going to faint, "You just might have to carry me there."

"That's not going to happen," Nick replied. Then gave her a once over, "But we _are_ going to get you clothes from the twenty first century."

She pulled back to examine her dress, "What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing if you just walked out of a little house on the prairie," he replied. "Now, to draw as little attention as possible I'm going to use some of _my_ money to buy _you_ new clothes."

The words seemed to surprise both her and Finnick, Judy smiled with surprised delight, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do that for _me_ ," he corrected and led them out of the park and walking down the street. He tried to ignore the stares of the other passerby but it wasn't easy when Judy kept stopping to say hello to strangers, though he couldn't help but notice she completely avoided any large predators like wolves or jaguars. Finally Finnick told her that they shouldn't draw too much attention in case Bellwether (who he assumed was that sheep) was around.

Nick led them into a open door clothing store where a pretty antelope greeted them, he asked her to find something for Judy who gladly led the bunny further into the store, Finnick decided to wait outside while Nick followed the two females, he didn't want them to choose something above his budget.

Judy started to look through the dresses but Nick and the antelope led her to the more casual clothing where she looked through tops of all colors, along with pants and shorts. Finally she pulled out a pink, checkered long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans that the antelope said would go great with her fur. Judy walked into a dressing room while Nick stayed just outside.

Hanging her dress over the closed door Judy pulled the jeans on first, liking how they were easier to walk in than her dress, as she was pulling her shirt she saw her dress move slightly and called out, "Stop trying to steal the pen it's in here with me."

"I wasn't," Nick said from the other side of the door, but by his tone Judy knew he was lying.

Fully dressed Judy walked out of the dressing room where Nick appraised her.

"How do I look," she asked him.

"See for yourself," he nodded behind her and Judy turned around to see a full body mirror.

Her breath became stuck in her throat when she saw the face looking back at her. She stepped closer and placed a paw on the glass, studying the big, amethyst eyes, the soft gray fur, the round face and long ears, the tips black. It was her.

"What's wrong," Nick asked, stepping forward to stand behind her, Judy studied his reflection that was looking at her.

"I've…I've never seen my reflection before," she breathed staring at her face, "We never had a mirror in our house."

Nick's reflection made a face but he didn't say anything which Judy was glad for, she didn't want to explain why her mother feared broken mirrors.

"Am I pretty," she asked, still studying herself, trying to commit it to memory.

Nick blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Am I pretty," she repeated, smoothing her ears, "I've never seen another bunny before so I can't tell if I'm an ugly rabbit or not."

"Well…" Nick frowned and looked to be scrambling for an answer, "I'm not expert in rabbit appearances, but I'm _assuming_ you don't look…bad."

She smiled, "Are you handsome for a fox?"

"Of course," he replied, lifting his chin proudly. "I'm the hottest fox you'll ever take hostage, Carrots."

Judy giggled, not noticing Nick glance away, rubbing his neck as if he was suddenly embarrassed. With her eyes back on her reflection Judy touched her collar, studying it.

"You know," he said, "That collar really doesn't match your outfit. Why don't you take it off?"

His paw came forward as if to take her collar off and Judy jumped away, bumping into the mirror while her paws clutched the collar protectively, " _No_ … No, thank you. I like it where it is."

Nick gave her a strange look but just shook his head, "Let's just burn that dress and go already."

.

Nick was happy to see that Judy didn't offer much complaint when he threw away her dress. Maybe she didn't like it that much either. They walked out of the store, Judy still admiring her new clothes to meet up with Finnick.

"Do you like it," she asked him. The fennec fox nodded once and Judy smiled brightly. Nick couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with the strange duo. They were complete opposites. His eyes narrowed in on Finnick who was listening attentively to Judy as they walked down the street, the bunny telling him about all the clothes she'd seen.

 _Does he like her_ , Nick wondered to himself. _Well he has to like her or he wouldn't be here. But does he_ like _like her?_

His mind returned to that mirror, of the rabbit looking at her reflection for the first time in her entire life. Asking him is she was pretty, waiting for and trusting his opinion. His skin crawled uncomfortably under his fur. He needed to get rid of these two as fast as possible.

.

Bellwether grumbled under her breath as the elevator carried her to the top floor. She couldn't believe Lionheart demanded next week's schedule, thinking he could complete it this week so he would be free all of next week, getting annoyed with _her_ for not reading his mind.

She took in a deep breath to calm himself. He had been dropping hints about that raise and she just needed to keep calm and do her work until then.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out, walking to her door, then her heart dropped. The door was unlocked.

Bellwether rushed in, calling out for Judy but getting no answer, she searched and searched but knew the rabbit was gone. Nearly hyperventilating her mind raced, trying to figure out where she would have gone. Bellwether slowly turned around to stare out the window, Zootopia spreading out before her.

The sheep scowled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Ice Box

To get to their destination the trio would have to cross through Tundra Town, and despite Nick telling Judy to not make a scene as soon as her feet touched snow she went nuts.

He watched in mild horror as the rabbit jumped and rolled around in the snow, laughing. "It's so cold and crunchy," she cheered, lying on her stomach, snow flakes dotting her gray fur. Nick looked at Finnick.

"Yeah, yeah," the smaller fox growled and walked over to Judy, telling her not to draw too much attention to herself.

"We can't have Bellwether hearing about this," he said. Instantly Judy jumped up, dusting the snowflakes off herself.

"Right," she said, "Sorry."

Nick would have to remember that trick, because something told him the bunny would soon be jumping around and laughing and embarrassing him.

Judy was walking through the snow still when a patch suddenly shivered and a wolf popped out of the snow with a yawn. Judy let out a squeak of terror and ran to Nick, jumping onto his shoulders and wrapped her limbs around his neck and chest.

"He's going to tear my foot off," she whispered into Nick's ear with fear and the fox scowled at her.

"Sorry about that darling," the wolf smiled a toothy grin as he pulled the rest of his large body out of the snow bank and shook his fur out, "Must've fallen asleep."

"In the snow," Nick asked, Judy still painfully squeezing his neck.

"I was playing hide and seek with the grandpups," the wolf answered as he stood up and stretched, "I fell asleep and they must've gotten bored and ran off." He nodded to the three before walking away, leaving the three blinking in confusion.

When the elderly wolf had vanished Nick looked at Judy who was still holding onto him for dear life, "Be careful," he warned, "He could probably smell your fear."

"Could he," Judy echoed, looking at him and Nick scowled before pushing her off his back. He didn't want her to touch him, his fur feeling dirty where she had touched him. "What's your problem?"

Judy looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at predators like they'll rip your throat out," he replied sourly. "Like you actually think they'll chomp you into pieces?"

"Leave her alone," Finnick stepped forward to block Nick from Judy, "She's never been around predators."

"She's around us," Nick told the fox but his eyes stayed on Judy. "We're predators."

"That's-that's different," she stammered, seeming to shrink under Nick's glare. "I've known Finnick for years, he's my friend. And I have the carrot pen so…"

"So you don't have to worry about me turning on you," Nick asked with a curled lip, turning away to continue walking, "Then you better keep it close so I don't gnaw your foot off."

"Nick, you don't understand," Judy insisted, chasing after him. "I…it's…"

"No, he doesn't understand," Finnick said as he trailed after him. "And he doesn't have to." Nick felt the fennec fox's glare burning his back, "He's not our friend, Judy, he's our escort."

Nick rolled his eyes but didn't say what he was thinking, that Judy would still fear predators even if she hadn't been stuck at the top of a skyscraper. He kept walking, his brain racing, he may have just wasted money on this rabbit but if she was going to flinch at every predator they came across…well then he'd give her a reason to flinch.

Suddenly Judy's stomach rumbled and Nick looked over his shoulder; the bunny looked embarrassed and worried. "We should've eaten before we left," she told Finnick.

Nick resisted the urge to grin at such perfect timing.

"Oh, are you hungry," he asked causally but Finnick ended up looking at him with suspicious anyway. "I know a great place not far from here, come on."

.

"There it is, The Ice Box."

Judy and Finnick stared at the bar, where Nick knew the roughest of Tundra Town residents hanged out.

"So, Carrots," Nick placed his paws on his knees to be at eye level with her. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"It's really that great," she asked, looking at the old, dirty-looking building dubiously.

"I can honestly say it's like nothing you've ever seen be-fur."

She and Finnick stared at him. "Wow," Finnick replied, "It literally hurt to hear that."

Seconds later Nick was kicking the large metal door of The Ice Box open. "Garcon, you're finest table!"

Judy let out a frightened gasp. The tavern was full of immense animals and a majority of them were predators.

"Wow, look at that," Nick admired, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her father into the room. "We got a lot of polar bears in here tonight."

He was right; it looked like they had stepped into a snowstorm for all the white fur. Glaring eyes followed the terrified bunny, grinning red fox, and glaring fennec fox.

"Wait until you try their main dish," Nick told her as they reached the bar and he placed her on top of a stool taller than him. "It's called _blood_ pudding."

While Judy stared in terror at the wolf on the other side of the bar (he even had a scar over his eye) Finnick grabbed Nick's paw and dragged him a few steps away from the rabbit.

"You're trying to scare her," he accused of the taller fox.

"Scare her," Nick gasped, holding a paw to his heart. "What ever makes you think I'd try to scare a rabbit that assaulted me with a frying pan, tied me up like a present and then blackmailed me into dragging her across the entire city? I'm only trying to get her to get over her fear of predators."

Finnick still glared, "Don't assume anything. You know nothing about her."

"And somehow I'll move on," Nick replied just a little bit nastily as he turned around to walk back to the shivering rabbit.

.

Judy looked around the room, feeling like all the eyes were on her, reading her mind, finding out about her good luck and getting ready to saw her foot off. She had managed to ask for water which the wolf bartender had delivered in a too big glass before turning around and wiping an empty glass with a rag.

Nick crawled onto the large stool with her and sat down, looking smug, Judy scooted over to press against his side; the fox stiffened and then pushed her to the other side of the stool.

"What's a bunny doing here," a thick polar bear leaned against the bar, making it creak as the wolf refilled his glass.

Judy shrunk under the bear's intense stare.

"She was feeling _adventurous_ ," Nick replied then peered at the bear, "Is that blood in your teeth? Carrots look at that, look at all the blood in his teeth."

Judy shrunk down farther while the bear shot Nick a weird look before walking away.

"You know, you don't look so good, Carrots," Nick smiled at her, leaning his head against his paw. "Maybe we should go, after all this _is_ a five star restaurant and if you can't make it here then…"

Judy swallowed, trying to calm down but failing.

"You know what I'll even cut you a deal," Nick continued, "Give me that pen and I'll escort you all the way back to your safe little room where it's safe and predator-free."

Judy looked at him, "I don't-"

Suddenly Nick was snatched off the stool and Judy stared with a slack jaw at the polar bear who had picked the fox up by his collar, by the look on Nick's face Judy guessed they had met before.

"Wilde," the bear growled.

" _Kevin_ ," Nick smiled despite the fear in his eyes.

"I thought you were smart enough not to show your ugly mug around here again."

"Well first off I didn't know you were going to be here, and if we're really going to be talking about ugly mugs right now…"

The polar bear snapped, shutting Nick up while making Judy flinch. "You still don't know how to keep your mouth shut," the bear growled, his white teeth flashing.

Fear for the fox had Judy standing up on shaking legs and speaking up, "Hey," she squeaked, "Put him down!"

The bear looked at her and Judy felt herself shrink, "Please."

"Your girlfriend?" the bear turned his attention back on Nick.

"I'd legit rather go with you right now then date her," Nick bluntly replied.

"Then I have good news and bad news," Kevin told him. "The good news is you _are_ going with me. The bad news is…" he reached his massive paw out and picked up Judy who let out a yelp. "She's coming with us."

"Wait, what," Nick and Judy said in unison as the bear turned around and was walking to an open door, music booming from inside.

"Oh no," Nick gulped.

"Oh, yes," Kevin grinned, "The boss has missed you."

"Isn't that sweet," Nick replied, his voice bordering on hysterical while Judy was trying to remember how to breathe.  
"Judy," Finnick's deep voice called out and Kevin looked over his shoulder at the tiny fox that stood by his foot, "Put her down! It's not her fault that guy is an idiot!"

"If you're so concerned then by all means tag along," Kevin replied before walking into the adjacent room, Finnick in fact tagging along.

The room was smaller than the other; a couple of polar bears in nice suits like Kevin's sitting on couches and drinking an assortment of beverages. The biggest polar bear, so massive his head nearly brushed the ceiling was standing by a table that Nick and Judy were placed on. Nick immediately tried to walk off it but Kevin grabbed him and forced him to sit down, Judy sat down as well. Since she was already panicking she decided not to look at Nick's expression, that wouldn't help her calm down in the least.

Before them sat a smaller table with a smaller chair and in that chair was an arctic shrew, the smallest thing Judy had ever seen.

"Hello, Nicky," the shrew said quietly, his nose twitching at Nick who gulped.

"H-Hi there, Mr. Big," Nick tried to grin but it was more of a grimace. "Long time no see."

"Yes," Mr. Big replied, "The last time I saw you, you were stealing one of my grandmama's precious heirlooms. Where is her tea set, Nicky?"

"Um…" Nick began, looking anywhere but at the shrew, "I'm sure somewhere nice, where it will be treated with the respect it deserves."

Mr. Big let out a heavy sigh, "You sold it…" It wasn't a question.

An awkward silence ensued while Finnick somehow made it on top of the table to crawl over to Finnick's side, but everyone's eyes were on Mr. Big and Nick.

"Please handle him," Mr. Big waved his paw with dismissal and Nick was being picked up once again by Kevin.

"Wait, _wait_ ," Judy jumped up and hurried over to the shrew, "Please don't!"

"Stop," the shrew ordered and Kevin, who had been taking Nick out of the room, stopped.

"Judy," Finnick furiously whispered but the bunny kept her eyes on Mr. Big.

"Who are you," he demanded of her.

"My name is Judy, sir," she began a little shakily, "And I understand Nick didn't something awful to you and I am so sorry but please don't hurt him."

All eyes were on her now and she continued, "He's my friend, you see." Nick's eyes widened in surprise but Judy didn't look at him. "And I…I really need him right now. He's escorting me to this concert tomorrow and it-it's my dream to see them…"

"Hmm," the shrew replied, "My dear, I am sorry but you don't know the full story. I took Nick in and raised him like family and he betrayed our trust, I can't have him get away with that."

"We all make mistakes," Nick insisted.

"Doesn't mean they will," Mr. Big growled. "Now-"

"DADDY," a high-pitched voice suddenly filled the room, making all the mammals in the room go quiet. A haggard-looking polar bear smaller than the rest walked into the room, in his paws sat a pretty arctic shrew that wore clothes Judy just knew were the latest fashion.

"Fru Fru," Mr. Big sounded surprised. "I thought you were going to that party."

"It was canceled," she moaned as she was placed on the table and scurried over to her father. "The band got sick."

Her father accepted the paw she offered as Fru Fru let out a depressed sigh. "I really needed to heart that band; it's been a hard week."

"I'm sorry, precious," Mr. Big replied, sounding sincere.

"I can sing," Judy spoke without registering that she did and jumped slightly when all the eyes in the room turned to her.

"Who's she," Fru Fru asked, casting a curious look to Judy before going to Nick. "What's Nicky doing here?"

"He's trying to help me fulfill my dream," Judy went on, somehow it was so much easier to talk to Fru Fru than her father.

"Dream?" Fru Fru released her father's paw and walked over to Judy why knelt before her.

"There's an annual concert on my birthday and ever since I can remember I've wanted to see it with my own eyes." She pointed to Nick who still hanged limply from Kevin's paw, "And I need him to get me there."

Fru Fru turned to her father, "Daddy?"

"No," Mr. Big said gently but firmly. "You know what that fox has done to us."

"Don't do it for him," Fru Fru replied, "Do it for _her_. It's her dream!"

Mr. Big still looked doubtful despite the obvious sway his daughter had on him.

"I'll repay you," she offered, feeling Finnick's and Nick's eyes on her.

The shrew looked at her, "You said you can sing?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"My daughter was disappointed by the band she was supposed to see, you make her happy with singing and I will let you and the fox go, as long as he doesn't come back."

"I won't, I swear," Nick promised.

All eyes then turned to Judy who stood up and took a breath, the few songs she knew ran through her head and she decided to sing the song she could hear from the concert, only with Judy and Finnick's impressive hearing had they been able to make out the words.

She started softly, testing out the words and how she sounded. She had only sung in front of Finnick which is who she looked at now. Despite his frown his eyes were encouraging and it gave her courage.

"Louder," a polar bear in the back called. Judy glanced over her shoulder to see Nick watching her, his eyes a mixture of fear and surprise. He hadn't expected her to stand up for him. The fact made her voice rise.

Right before she hit the chorus she risked a glance at Fru Fru who was smiling big at her and Judy returned it, spinning around as she sang out the chorus, her voice filling the room. All the while the room stared at her, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, and the polar bears enthralled, Finnick's small smile full of pride, and Nick still staring at her with shock.

Judy danced around the table, imaging doing the same at the concert, remembering all the times she danced in her tiny room and right then, in a freezing bar surrounded by large predators that could tear her to pieces, she was _so_ glad she left her tower.

At one point Kevin was ordered to place Nick back on the table, the fox nearly falling down in relief. But Judy had not noticed him, spinning around with her eyes closed as she sang the last of the lyrics, and accidentally crashed into him. Only Nick's quick grab at her waist steadied them both and then Judy's eyes were open and they were staring at each other and Judy realized that this was the first time she had ever been held this way. And then Nick released her and they both jumped back, Judy's fur prickling with unexplained electricity.

The room filled with clapping, Fru Fru dashing over to Judy, "That was fantastic!" she gushed, "Better than the band!"

"Th-thank you," Judy replied, the flattery making her a little embarrassed.

Just then a new polar bear walked in and stopped at Mr. Big's table, "Sir, I just saw the ZPD outside. They might come in."

Immediately Nick grabbed Judy's paw and picked up Finnick by the scruff.

"Thank you for your mercy, Mr. Big," Nick told the arctic shrew as he led Judy off the table, Finnick struggling in his grip. "It was nice seeing you and may our paths never cross again."

And then they were dashing out of the room, Judy having just enough time to wave goodbye before they raced out of the bar.

 **If you haven't guessed or assumed Gazelle is will be at the concert and Judy was singing Try Everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: As Luck Would Have It

They had managed to slip out of the bar, Judy just catching sight of a black and white car, before Nick dragged her down the street and the car quickly vanished from sight.

They walked throw the banks of snow, Finnick, who had nearly bit Nick before the red fox released him, struggled behind the two larger animals as he continuously fell into snow drifts but refused any help.

"So," Nick began as Judy walked by his side, she was still humming with excitement from The Ice Box. "That was…something back there."

" _I know right_ ," Judy gushed, punching his arm. Nick flinched, "Ow!"

"Sorry," Judy quickly apologized as the fox rubbed his arm.

"Heh," he replied, watching her with a small smile before rolling his eyes, but this eye roll seemed more good natured than past ones.

"So…" Judy repeated his earlier word, "What did you do to get Mr. Big so mad?"

"Sorry, Carrots," Nick replied, "I don't do back stories however I am getting more and more curious about yours."

Judy swallowed, her paw instinctively going to her collar.

Nick's eyes followed the movement, "I know I'm not suppose to mention the collar…or the sheep mother…and frankly I'm too scared to ask about your pet rat over there."

" _What_ ," Finnick hissed but the two didn't look at him.

Nick stopped in his tracks, "So my question is if you've been in that room all your life, how did you become so scared of predators?"

Judy frowned, trying to think of something to say, someway to explain herself that wouldn't reveal her good luck.

Then she heard the sirens.

Her ears shot up, twitching, as she looked around the street, trying to catch a glimpse of a car or lights.

"What's wrong," Nick asked, apparently not hearing the sirens yet.

"We should-" Judy began but just then a patrol car turned the corner, skidding against the snow.

"Run," she and Nick finished before making a break for it. Judy looked for Finnick but the fox had went missing, knowing him he had hid as soon as he had heard the sirens.

Nick, who was ahead of her, skidded to a halt, falling onto his tail as another patrol car appeared in front of him and an angry looking buffalo stepped out, he glared down at Nick who seemed to shrivel under the heavy gaze. Judy stopped at his side as a wolf and a rhino jumped out of the other patrol car. The rhino picked up Nick who started to struggle furiously, his eyes wide with fear.

"Put him down," Judy ordered, trying to jump up and help her friend but the wolf grabbed her and before she knew it she and Nick was handcuffed together. Nick was still thrashing about and hadn't noticed.

"Stop struggling, Wilde," the buffalo ordered. "You couldn't hide from us forever and now you're going back to where you belong."

Judy's brow furrowed, Nick had been to jail before? The buffalo ordered the rhino and wolf to take them to the precinct and the two were thrown into the back of their patrol car.

As soon as Nick was released he immediately tried to jump out of the car, nearly ripping Judy's shoulder out of its socket, but the door was shut and they were officially trapped as the car drove away.

Nick continued to bang on the windows and the glass that separated them from the cops but Judy guessed it was sound proof. The two larger mammals weren't acknowledging Nick's banging and yells.

"No, no, no, it can't end like this," Nick moaned, clawing at the window. "I can't go back, I can't go back!"

"Nick…"

He slammed his shoulder into the door, letting out a bark of pain.

"Nick…"

"Carrots, help me. Together we can break it or…or…"

" _Nick_ …"

" _What_ ," he nearly spat, turning around to look at her.

Judy tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, guilt burning in her chest. "I'm sorry."

This was all her fault, all because of her stupid dream, Bellwether would find out what she did and Nick would be arrested. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Nick's muscles relaxed and he sat down next to her as Judy wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed. Nick glanced at her awkwardly then took in a breath, "No, it's my fault I'm getting arrested. You had nothing to do with that."

"You only got caught because of me," Judy pointed out, her vision blurry.

There was a moment of silence before Nick spoke again, "Well, odds are when we get to the precinct we'll never see each other again so I might as well tell you my darkest secret," Nick began, then gave her a serious look that had her full attention. "My middle name is Piberius."

Judy giggled faintly, "I like that name." But what she liked more was that he was trying to cheer her up, despite everything that had happened, despite how she had forced him to escort her, despite how he was going to jail because of her.

He deserved to know the truth, "I have the power of good luck."

Nick stared at her for a second as if he expected her to laugh and tell him she was joking but when she didn't he scowled, "Huh?"

Judy's head shot up, "I have…the power of good luck!"

She jumped to her feet and ran to the door, struggling to open it as she focused all her willpower on it unlocking, her teeth gritted together in concentration.

"Come on…come on," she breathed, not relenting.

"Carrots," Nick began, sounding concerned for her sanity. "Why don't you-"

Suddenly a familiar pair of ears appeared on the other side of the window and then the door was open, Finnick looking in on them. "Tailpipe," was all he said.

Behind him Judy saw they were on the bridge and down below was miles upon miles of thick trees and foliage, Finnick had told her about this. They were in the Rainforest District.

In the corner of her eye she saw the wolf look back before she screamed, "DUCK AND ROLL!"

Nick started, "Duck and what-" his voice cut off into a scream as Judy jumped out of the moving vehicle, Finnick jumping along aside her and Nick being pulled after them, their leap had them passing the bridge's rails and then they were falling through the rainforest canopy. Judy kept her eyes sealed shut as they tumbled through the trees, keeping her mind on a safe landing. The three fell onto one large leaf that dipped to the damp earth and the three slowly slid off it onto the ground, not a scratch on them.

Judy took a few breaths, calming her racing heart while Finnick stood up, already calmed and composed. But Nick was panting like a race horse, hugging himself with his claws digging into his fur, and it looked like his eyes would soon fall out of his head.

When Judy caught her breath she burst into a grin, "We did it."

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN," Nick screeched out.  
"We did it!" Judy jumped to her feet and picked up Finnick, spinning him around, "Finnick you were _wonderful_!"

Nick, who was still handcuffed to her, circled Judy as she spun around, his fur still standing up as he tried to process what had just happened.

"We jumped out of a moving car…into the canopy…HOW DO WE NOT HAVE A SCRATCH ON US? HOW DID WE SURRIVE!?"

"Nick…"

"YOU DON'T SURRIVE A FALL LIKE THAT!"  
"Nick…"

"IT DEFIES ALL LOGIC AND PHYSICS AND EVERY OTHER SCIENCY MUMBO JUMBO THEY MADE YOU STUDY IN SCHOOL!"  
"Nick!"  
" _WHAT_!?"  
Judy placed her friend (who had suffered the hugging and spinning with much protest that Judy had ignored) down and looked the poor red fox in the eye. "There are some things you need to know."

Nick looked at her, and then down to Finnick who was smirking, Nick let out a shuddering breath bordering on hysteria, "Why's he smiling at me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Bellwether's Reprise

The three traveled through the thick foliage for about thirty minutes before they suddenly stumbled into a street with damp fur and sore feet, above them the sky was dark and dotted with shining stars. Spotting a bench settled by a trash can they gratefully sat down with relieved breaths.

Nick lifted his paw to study the handcuffs. "We need a paper clip or something close to it," he declared.

Their eyes traveled to the trash can and without further ado Finnick crawled into it, Judy and Nick staring at his puffy tail that stuck out of the can while Finnick rummaged.

A few seconds later he crawled out holding a bare Pawpsicle stick.

"Maybe I should have explained what a paper clip is," Nick said then pointed at the stick. "That's not a paper clip."

"Gee, is that so," Finnick's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Meanwhile Judy took the stick and jammed it into the handcuffs' keyhole, twisting it around, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Carrots," Nick began, "The effort's nice but there's no way you can-"

 _Click_.

Judy stretched her now free wrist before going on to Nick's handcuff which unlocked almost immediately.

"I quit logic!" Nick yelled to the sky, tossing the handcuffs across the deserted street.

"I told you, I have the power of good luck," Judy reminded him as Finnick sat on her other side picking trash off his clothes.

"Yeah, you did," Nick looked her up and down, scrutinizing her. "I can't say I'm the biggest believer in luck but considering we should've died from that fall and you just effortlessly picked open handcuffs with a Pawpsicle stick… I'm willing to listen."

So Judy told him, how she was born blessed by a rare flower and had the ability to attract good fortune. She also told him how such a blessing led to her parents' death and permanent residence in that room.

All the while Nick listened attentively and only spoke when she was done: "So that's why you were so scared of predators…"

"Yes," she admitted then added quickly, "But I'm not anymore! I get it, my mother _was_ wrong. This city is so big and beautiful with so many amazing mammals." She smiled at Nick, "Thank you for taking me here."

The fox looked at her for a moment, his face unreadable, before his eyes dropped down to her collar. Her paw covered it before she even realized.

"Does that have something to do with your luck?"

She nodded, "My mother had it made so I could control it. So it wouldn't go to just anyone."

"Would that be so bad," he asked, "That collar sounds more like a leash."

"Of course it would be bad," she replied heatedly not even catching the last part of his sentence. "If I can't control my luck then I might as well not have it and if I don't have it…what am I?"

Nick looked at her like he didn't understand the question, "…You're Judy."

She blinked, and then stared at him in astonishment. It was such a simple sentence, only two words. Yet they spoke of something Judy had never ever thought of, that without luck she'd still be somebody. And this fox she had only known for a day saw her as herself, not her luck. Not even her own mother had ever seen her without this collar…

Nick suddenly jolted in his seat, his face contorted in horror, "Why are you crying?!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Judy rubbed away the tears in her eyes, hiccupping slightly from the emotion.

"Smooth, Wilde," Finnick said with a smirk.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Nick snapped.

"Its fine, I'm fine," Judy took a breath, calming herself. She looked up at him, "So…you've been arrested before?"

"Well," Nick shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "I'll save you the sob story of little orphan Nick."  
She scooted closer; her ears open and Nick chuckled softly.

"Let's just say I was one of the few predators in the orphanage, and was told I was sneaky, untrustworthy, which didn't bring any mammals begging to take me home. So when I was old I left and decided to stick it to the rest of the world by being exactly what they called me. And for a while that worked out pretty well…until I tried to steal from a rich goat."

"What happened?"

"I tricked him out of his money and he was furious, saying he was too smart to be conned by a fox. _I_ tried to walk away but then that sore loser actually tried to attack me, I defended myself and the next thing I know the goat jumped off me to sprawl on the ground and start screaming that _I_ had attacked him."

"And they believed him," Judy guessed.

He nodded, "I was deemed a violent, unsafe mammal, and they muzzled me and threw me behind bars. And when I managed to escape, I promised myself that I was never going to let that happen to me again."

Judy leaned against his shoulder, trying to offer comfort but not really having any clue as to how. "I'm sorry. If I had known all that I wouldn't have made you come with me."

"They were chasing me long before I found you."

Judy smiled against his shoulder, "For the record, I don't think you're sneaky and untrustworthy in the least."

"You'd be the first," Nick replied then suddenly stood up, Judy started and looked at him; Nick looked to be extremely flustered all of a sudden. "I'm going to…I'm going to find us some place to stay tonight," he decided before walking off.

Judy smiled at his retreating back, his footsteps quick in a way that was most definitely embarrassed. Her smiled widened.

"I saw that," Finnick said as soon as Nick was out of sight.

Judy looked down at him, "What?"

"You like him," he accused with a teasing tone.

"What? No! I just-"

"Yeah, yeah," Finnick waved his paw as he jumped off the bench. "While your denial thinks up some excuses I'll go make sure that _criminal_ isn't trying to run away."

When the foxes were no longer in her view Judy laid across the cool bench, staring at the stars for a moment before her eyes slowly closed.

She was almost drifting off when the last voice she expected to hear spoke her name.

Her eyes popped open to see a sheep looking down at her with a disappointed frown.

"Mother," Judy breathed, jumping off the bench. "What are you-how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard," Bellwether replied calmly, looking over Judy's new clothes. "I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal."

"I'm sorry," Judy apologized. "I know you wanted me to stay at home but I couldn't _bear_ to stay in that room any longer! And Mother, I have seen so many amazing things and I…" Her eyes trailed to the ground as a small smile spread across her lips. "I met someone."

"You mean the wanted fox," Bellwether asked in disdain. "Huh, I'm so proud. Now let's go."

Bellwether grabbed Judy's paw and tried to drag her down the street but Judy held firm. "He's not what you think," she insisted, "Nothing is like how you've told me. Nick doesn't care about my luck, he likes me for me."

"Let's _go_ , Judy!"

" _No_!" Judy ripped her paw away from Bellwether, meeting her shocked gaze with a fierce glare of her own. "I'm not going back until I see that concert, Mother, no matter what you say!"

Bellwether stared at her for a moment then narrowed her eyes, "Oh and you expect that fox to take care of you?"

"He will," Judy said with the utmost confidence.

"Now let me see if I can understand this," Bellwether looked up in thought, "This criminal you barely know is doing this out of the goodness of his heart?"

Judy swallowed, "Well, no he…we made an agreement." She pulled out the carrot pen in her pocket, "He takes me to the concert and I give him this."

"Let me guess," Bellwether smirked darkly, "It has some form of confession on it that would get him in bigger trouble than he already is?"

"We're friends," Judy tried to insist.

"Then give him the pen," the sheep ordered with a triumphant look.

Judy stared at the pen in her paws; guilt and doubt started to tug her insides into knots.

Bellwether chuckled, "That's what I thought."

"I'm not going back," Judy replied vehemently.

"You _are_ determined. All right, go to see your silly concert, dance and have a good time. But mark my words, Judy; you will regret not following me right now."

She turned, heading down the street opposite of Nick and Finnick. "Give your dreamboat that pen and _then_ see how long he'll stick around."

And then Bellwether was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: The Story of Finnick

Judy had placed the pen back in her pocket and returned to her seat, mulling over Bellwether's words, when she heard the sirens. Heart pounding she lifted her head, ears erect, trying to pinpoint the sound. But then sudden paws grabbed her from behind and she was yanked into the trees.

Judy let out a yell but was quickly cut off by a heavy paw placed over her mouth. "Ssh," a voice hissed in her ear, "Keep it quiet, Carrots."

Hearing Nick's voice she relaxed, leaning against his chest, feeling his heart pounding. Finnick stood beside him, his ears twitching as the sirens grew closer and closer. Through the thick trees she could make out the lights of a patrol car speeding past. They all let out sighs of relief as the sirens slowly faded into the distance.

They walked out of the canopy, still jumpy.

"They came out of nowhere," Nick panted, resting his paws on his knees, "Then started shooting tranquilizers at us."

Judy looked at Finnick who was now staring at Nick, eyes wide and panicked, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," Nick looked at him, his own eyes panicked, "UH-OH?!"

Finnick pulled out a tranquilizer dart that had been embedded in the red fox's tail. "You've been hit."

Nick started to hyperventilate, staring at the dart in horror, "I didn't even feel it!"

"It's the adrenaline," Finnick said, examining the dart, "I don't think all of it got into your blood steam but who knows what'll-"

Nick suddenly slid to his knees, falling onto Judy's shoulder who struggled to keep him upright.

"Uh-oh," the fox moaned.

"We need to find someplace to hide," Judy told her friend while Nick was starting to drool.

Finnick looked at her with the most insecure expression she had ever seen. He seemed to be struggling with something, looking around the rainforest that surrounded them as if for an answer.

Finally he let out a heavy, defeated sigh. "I know a place. Come on."

.

They found a phone box and by then they figured out what side affects the tranquilizer had on Nick.

"My mouth tastes like rainbows," he cried out, leaning against Judy as Finnick was talking to someone on the phone. Between Nick's loud outbursts and Finnick's quiet mumbling Judy had no idea who her friend was talking to but she did realize that she was about to learn more about the tiny fox.

Nick reached his paw out to bat at Finnick's ear who shot him a venomous look before turning back to the phone. However Nick continued to bat at his ear and soon the two foxes were smacking at each other until Judy managed to pull Nick away.

"Be here in thirty," Finnick growled into the phone and hung up. He sent the rabbit a stern look. "Judy."

"I know, I know," she replied, her arms wrapped around Nick's waist, his back leaning against her. "Nick, you need to calm down now."

"No! I will not be silenced! I am the manager of that telephone box and there are taxes to be paid!"

"Who's coming to pick us up," Judy asked as Nick started to name himself a monarchy.

Finnick didn't meet her eyes, looking awkward, "Just a…a friend."

Nick suddenly let out a loud gasp, startling the two smaller mammals. "I just realized…I am VERY GOOD LOOKING!"

He tried to turn his neck to look down at Judy, a grin splitting his lips. "Hi, Little Miss Fluff," he spoke in a surprisingly seductive tone. Judy bit back a laugh while Finnick shook his head in disgust.

Minutes later a large van with the portrait of a native tribesman wolf holding his lady love pulled next to them, Nick gasped loudly again.

Finnick placed a paw on the side of the vehicle and ran his paw over it in a loving caress, "Hey, sweetie," he breathed, "Long time no see."

Out of the van came a different fennec fox, his coat darker than Judy's friend, he gave the red fox and rabbit a curious look before smiling mockingly at Finnick.

"How did your self-discovery quest go, baby brother?"

Judy's jaw dropped but Finnick didn't look at her, instead giving his brother a tired look. "Can we please just go?"

"Mom demanded it," the brother replied and motioned for them to climb in.

Finnick sat in the passenger's seat while Nick and Judy got into the back, the fox sprawling across the van floor, his head resting on Judy's lap.

"I'm Judy," she introduced herself to the fox as he started the van and drove.

"No," Nick told her, "You're Mrs. Wilde." He ran his paw awkwardly over her cheek, "And we're going to have ten kids and live out by the sea and spend every Sunday morning sipping coffee on the porch and then we'll be wild animals in the sheets."

What had first started as kind of cute quickly had Judy closing her eyes, drowning in mortification while Finnick's brother laughed loudly.

"I'm Francis," he introduced, "Nice to meet you and your very passionate husband. When's the litter arriving?"

"Leave her alone," Finnick growled, staring moodily out the window.

"Ah, come on Fin. It's been years! Talk to me!"

"Why did you bring my van," Finnick demanded.

"Because Dad said it would make you feel more at home," Francis replied, "Plus this poor thing was in the garage collecting dust."

Judy had so many questions but didn't want to interrupt the two brothers, plus Nick was running his thumb over her lips which would've made it difficult to talk anyway.

They drove out of the Rainforest District into a sandy oasis Finnick told Judy was the Sahara Square, his home.

It was Judy's turn to gasp as they drove into a large driveway where a mansion stood before them. They parked inside a garage that was full of very nice, very expensive, cars and Judy stared at Finnick as he reluctantly climbed out of the van. What kind of life had her friend left behind for her sake?

She dragged Nick out who was still going on about their supposed marriage (though she couldn't help feeling flushed when he started raving about her beauty). Francis led the three to the large front door where they were greeted by a fancily dressed otter who addressed Francis and Finnick as 'young masters.'

They stepped into a large foyer, a shining chandelier hanging high above on the ceiling, two sets of stairs led up onto the second floor.

"Wow," Judy breathed as Finnick looked around with a sad expression, Francis watching him.

"Nothing's changed," Finnick breathed.

A sudden squeal had Nick wrapping his arms around her in fright. A pretty fennec fox was walking out of the dining room, her wide eyes on Finnick who swallowed, tears filled the female's eyes and she rushed to him, hugging him tightly while Finnick stayed stock still.

"Finnick," she cried, sobbing into his shoulder, "Oh, _Finnick_ , where have you been?"

"Hi, Mom," he breathed, his voice tight.

Judy saw another fox at the entrance to the dining room, wearing expensive clothes and looking at Finnick with an awkward expression. Judy knew it was his father. Finnick looked at Judy and pulled away from his mother's embrace. "My friend and the fox… They need a place to stay for the night."

"Of course, of course," his mother nodded, not even looking away from her son. "Waddlesworth, send them up to Finnick's room. My son has a lot to talk about with his family."

Finnick was dragged into the dinning room, sending Judy a helpless look while Francis followed them, an amused smirk on his grin.

The otter stepped forward and nodded to them, Nick started to shake Judy's shoulder. "Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy."

" _Yes_ , Nick?"

"That's an otter."

"Yes, yes it is."

The otter beckoned them to follow him up the stairs, which they did, Judy practically having to carry Nick, they walked through a hall and Waddlesworth opened a door for them, shutting it behind them after they walked in.

It looked like they had stepped into the room of a rebellious teenager (which Judy assumed was right on the money), the walls were decorated with posters of metal and rock bands, a keyboard and a string-less guitar sitting in one corner, and a dark wood bureau with a computer in the other. The bed was the size for a much larger animal than a fennec fox and it was covered in a black comforter with snow white pillows. Judy tried to imagine a younger Finnick sitting on this bed, placing guitar and writing lyrics in a notebook.

Nick slumped against her and Judy tried to push him up again, "Come on, Nick. Let's get you to bed."

Nick started to chuckle as she pulled him across the floor, "Judy's gotta get me into _bed_."

"And you're going to sleep," Judy told him, helping him up onto the bed before jumping up beside him. Nick grabbed a pillow and started to snuggle with it; Judy sat beside him and started to rub his head softly, waiting for Finnick to return.

Nick was watching her, "You have pretty eyes, Judy…the kind of eyes that should be talked about."

She smiled down at him, "You have pretty eyes too, Nick. I wish you were this nice when you weren't drugged."

"I couldn't do that, I'm shy and an emotional cactus who never learned to express his true feelings, especially to a pretty bunny when he's nothing but an ugly fox."

"Oh don't say that," Judy pouted, "You're very handsome."

He buried his face into the pillow and made an adorable, shy noise that made Judy laugh.

A few minutes later Finnick cracked the door open and slid inside, closing the door behind him before he joined them on the bed.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey?" Judy echoed in disbelief. "Don't 'hey' me! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, Finnick!"

"Judy…"

"Don't 'Judy' me either! You're rich and you have a family! Why didn't you tell me?"

Finnick sighed, "I wasn't living with them…I left on my own to try and find a purpose that wasn't just 'rich boy' and one thing led to another and I found you."

"You were half dead when we met," she pointed out.

"It was a bad week."

"But you could've gone back," Judy was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "You stayed two years trapped in that room when you could've come back to a home and a family that loves you. Why didn't you?"

"Because you're my friend," he snapped, "I wasn't just going to leave you there!"

The two glared at each other for a full five seconds before Judy broke into tears and hugged the little fox, who, for once, returned the embrace.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his fur. "You're a good friend, Finnick."

"You are too," he replied quietly, "You got me out of my rut."

She pulled back, "Does-does that mean you're staying with your family?"

"I'm not going back to that skyscraper," he told her, "And I don't want you to go back either. You can stay here." He then let out a painful sigh as if he was going to regret his next words, "I'll even let your criminal stay."

Nick had been watching them quietly as they talked and when the two looked at him he wagged his tail happily.

"But my mother…" Judy trailed off.

Finnick growled, "She can't keep you prisoner forever."

"She's not-" Judy began but then stopped. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Fine." He then held his arms out.

Judy frowned, "What?"

"I'm letting you have one more hug while I'm still in a good mood."

She laughed before wrapping her small friend into another embrace.

"I WANT A HUG TOO," Nick shouted and jumped onto the two, smothering them under his weight.

Judy only laughed harder as Finnick tried to struggle out from under Nick who had fallen asleep, snoring loudly.

"Good night, Nick," she smiled, deciding Nick was warm enough to be considered a blanket. "Good night, Finnick."

The fennec fox muttered a good night, having giving up on crawling out from under Nick.

As Judy drifted off to sleep Bellwether and the pen became far from he mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Dreams

Nick woke up feeling snug and warm. He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Judy, her face pressed up against his snout, her limbs wrapped around his torso and his arm tossed over her shoulders. She had one ear draped over his head.

She and Finnick (on his other side) jolted awake when Nick let out a scream and tumbled off the bed. Wait…bed?

He gazed around, they were in a bedroom. Whose bedroom?

He looked up at the two smaller mammals who were staring at him from the bed.

"Did we break into someone's house?"

"That's your expertise," Finnick said sweetly.

Nick scowled.

"We're at Finnick's house," Judy told him then shrugged, "It's a long story."

"Why were we snuggling?" Nick demanded as he got to his feet, dusting his wrinkled clothes off.

Finnick smirked, "That was all you."  
Judy giggled, "You said some really sweet things after you got hit by a tranquilizer dart."

Nick swallowed with dread, trying to remember what he had said last night but it was all a blank.

Judy and Finnick coached Nick out of the room where they were greeted by Francis and Waddlesworth. The three received hot baths and had their clothes laundered before going downstairs to eat breakfast with the fennec fox's parents. There Nick got some much needed information while Finnick's mother chatted with Judy, the two got along swimmingly.

After breakfast Finnick told his family he'd see them after the concert and received surprisingly trusting hugs. Then the three climbed into his van and were off.

Judy hopped in her seat between the two, smiling from ear to ear. This was it! She would finally live her dream!

After eighteen years the concert, meant to honor the loss of the missing Hopps daughter and hopefully lead her home, had slowly turned into a festival. Mammals set up booths of all sizes for food and games, everyone excited for a free Gazelle concert.

Judy roamed through the maze of booths, her eyes shining and mouth grinning as she took in everything. It was amazing as she had hoped.

The two foxes trialed behind her, Finnick were distracted by the events of last night and how he was suddenly thrown back into his old life…but not distracted enough to keep from noticing Nick's eyes never left Judy.

Something had changed back in the Rainforest District when they had sat and poured their hearts out to each other, and now Nick was gazing at her, a light in his eye.

Nick felt the smaller fox's eyes on him and scowled when Finnick smirked knowingly up at him. He hurried over to Judy who was admiring a booth that sold flower crowns. Before he could think about it too much Nick bought a crown of multi-colored flowers.

Judy stared at him in surprise when he offered it to her and Nick smiled, "For memorabilia."

Judy placed the crown on top of her head and smiled sweetly at him before hurrying off to see the next booth. Nick and Finnick followed after.

The trio traveled through the park, admiring all the different booths and mammals they passed, at one point taking a picture together, each getting a photograph of their own. Judy grinned, she was scrunched between the two, Judy beaming like mad and Nick with his own lazy grin, Finnick wasn't smiling but he wasn't scowling either.

At one point a goat stepped into the middle of a crowd and started playing a fiddle, Judy immediately started to skip around and dance with the music, pulling other mammals into the dance as well. She spun and jumped as mammals started to pair off and she beckoned Nick to her, "Come dance with me."

"I'm not much of a-" Nick began but then Finnick roughly pushed him into the crowd. Judy grabbed his paws and started to spin him around while Nick glared over at Finnick who laughed.

Judy pulled Nick closer, interlocking their paws together and laughing at his uncomfortable expression while he kept his eyes on the ground. He slowly started to get the idea and actually started to smile, but then he turned and grinned mischievously at Finnick whose eyes widened.

Judy, catching Nick's intent smiled at the smaller fox as well.

"I don't dance," Finnick replied, looking ready to run.

Nick and Judy lunged at him and Finnick only got a few feet away before they grabbed him and pulled him into the dancing crowd. Judy wrapped her arms around Finnick and spun him around, laughing at his indignant growling, Nick and a few onlookers chuckling as well.

An hour seemed to fly by for Judy as she explored and laughed, danced and singed, unable to remember ever being so happy. And she knew a big part of that was because she had Finnick and Nick with her.

When the hour passed a loud disembodied voice over a bullhorn told everyone to make their way to the stage area for the concert.

Judy grinned up at her friends and immediately took Nick's paw, dragging him toward the masses.

"Come on, Finnick!" Judy called over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

He was looking at them strangely, "You two go ahead," he told them. "I'll catch up when there are less giant mammals moving around."

Judy frowned and shrugged, "Okay, see you then."

She and Nick slipped through the large crowd, some buzzing with excitement, others still and somber, remembering why this concert existed in the first place.

"Oh, the crowd's too big to get to the stage," Judy moaned, "And we're too small to see past everyone."

"Then we'll just have to improvise," Nick declared, since they were still holding paws he had no trouble pulling her away from the crowd and farther from the stage.

"What are you-" she left her sentence uncompleted when Nick stopped beside a tree. He studied it for a second before nodding, then without further ado he picked Judy up by her waist.

"Bunnies first."

He lifted her up in the air, Judy making a surprised noise.

"Grab that branch," Nick ordered, indicating to the one closest to Judy. She reached out and managed to wrap her paws around it, after a bit of struggling managed to climb onot the branch.

Nick climbed up much easier than her, and crouched by her side. "Follow me." He continued his climb up the tree and Judy had no choice but to follow him. But she noticed how slow he went and his tail was always right in front of her face, as if telling her to grab it if she started to fall.

Finally Nick crawled out onto a thick branch that jutted out of the tree farther than the other branches. He sat down at the end of it and Judy did the same. It was then she realized why they had done this.

It was a perfect view. The evening sky was starting to twinkle, the stage could be seen perfectly as two bunnies she didn't know although they seemed familiar; they were talking in quiet voices, a lion stood at their side while the large crowd was listening.

She looked around at all the other booths but couldn't see Finnick anywhere, he _was_ very small though.

"How did you find this place?" Judy asked.

"I slept up here once," he answered casually. "I remembered the view."

Judy wanted to say something but by now the two rabbits were now leaving the stage while mammals clapped respectively.

"The concert's about to start," Nick told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified."

Nick blinked, "Huh?"

"It's just…I've waited my entire life for the day. What if it isn't what I hoped?"

"It _will_ be," Nick insisted like it was being silly.

"And what if it is? What then?"

"That's the best part," he replied. "You can go and get a new dream."

Judy smiled up at him then took a breath, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the carrot pen.

She held it out to him, "Here."

Nick stared at it in surprise, "The concert isn't over yet."

"I know, but you're not my escort doing his job anymore. You're my friend. And as a friend I _want_ to give this to you."

Nick swallowed, his green eyes starting to brim with emotion as he took the pen and stared down at it as if he wasn't sure it was real. "Thank you, Judy."

Despite herself her smile started to loosen and she dared to ask her most feared question, "Are you going to leave?"

He looked down at her, blinking in surprise at her fearful expression. "Do you _want_ me to go?"

She quickly shook her head, "I really, really don't."

He smiled softly, "Then I suppose I've got no choice." He looked out to the stage, "I've never been wanted before. It's a nice feeling, I could get used to it."

"Finnick offered to let me stay with him and his family," she told Nick. "You can stay too."

Just then the stage lit up with blue and pink lights as a figure stepped out onto the stage followed by the sound of applause.

"That's Gazelle," Nick whispered to her.

But Judy could only stare at the stage as Gazelle started to sing a soft, sweet song, waving to and fro on the stage. Gazelle's voice was beautiful, sliding through the air so effortlessly. And for some reason the song made her chest constrict but she figured it was because that she was finally living her dream.

The lights on the stage and stated to move around and change colors, making shapes that reminded her of the flowers wrapped around her ears.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yeah, she is."

Judy turned to look at him, he had never complimented a mammal in front of her, but Gazelle _was_ beautiful so it was only natural.

But he wasn't looking at Gazelle, he was looking at her.

Judy's breath caught and her fur was overheating as she was trapped in his green eyes. And then Nick was leaning toward her, and she was leaning toward him, Nick's eyes were closed, his lips parted. Just before their lips met Judy glanced back toward the crowd and saw a familiar shape. She pulled away.

"What's wrong," Nick blinked his eyes open, confused.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Judy quickly assured, starting to slide toward the tree's trunk. "Everything's fine, I just need to do something first. I'll be right back."

"Um…I-okay?"

Judy climbed down the tree and hurried off into the crowd to a sheep who stood waiting for her.

"You were wrong," Judy said as soon as she stood in front of her mother.

That was the last thing Bellwether wanted to hear, she scowled at her daughter, "Excuse me?"

"About Nick," she lifted her head, proud to be right for a change. "I gave Nick the pen and he told me he'd stay."

"And you believed him?" Bellwether laughed harshly.

Judy's brow furrowed, "Of course I do. He said so."  
"Hate to break it to you, honey. But mammals _lie_ , especially foxes," she offered her hoof to Judy. "Now, you've had your fun, you've seen the little concert. Now let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9:

Bellwether grabbed Judy's paw and moved to drag the rabbit far away from this place and back to her room at the top of the skyscraper. But Judy dug her feet into the ground and wouldn't budge. Bellwether glared at her daughter who glared right back.

"I'm not going, Mother."

Bellwether's eyes widened in surprise, " _What_?"

Judy held her ground, "I'm not going back to live the rest of my life in a tiny apartment, never getting to see the rest of the world."

The sheep scowled, "Spend a day away and suddenly you know how the world works?"

Judy frowned, "Well, no but-"

"Did you somehow find a job with respectable pay?"

"No, but I can-"

"Oh, let me guess," Bellwether smirked, "You plan on marrying that fox and have him take care of you?"  
" _Of course not_!" Judy spat, causing a couple of nearby mammals to give her odd looks. She took in a calming breath, having never raised her voice like that. She didn't notice Bellwether looking over her shoulder and grinning before returning her eyes to Judy.

"I'd never use Nick just for room and board. I'll find a way to get a job and take care of myself."  
Bellwether let out a sigh and seemed to exhale her irritation, casting Judy a patient/sympathetic smile. "Judy, I know you're tired of living in the apartment but running away like this won't solve anything."

But Judy shook her head, "I can do it, Mother. I have friends who'll help get me on my feet."

Bellwether frowned innocently, "Where?"

"Nick's just over there," Judy turned around to point to the fox…only to see the tree was empty. She looked around but saw no trace of him.

A jarring pain hit her heart.

"Let me guess," Bellwether spoke, "You gave him the pen."  
"He-he said he'd stay…" Judy's throat was tight.

"He lied, that's what mammals _do_ , Judy."

"But-but Finnick," Judy looked around but there was no telling where the fennec fox was. She was alone.

"I doubt he stuck around either," Bellwether replied and grabbed Judy's paw. "We need to go now."

Judy looked to her mother, Bellwether became blurry and Judy realized she was crying.

Bellwether wrapped her arm around the bunny and held her close to her side, Judy sobbing quietly as they left the concert behind.

.

"I'm such an idiot," Nick grumbled to himself as he walked through the concert's crowd. Mortification making his fur stick up. He had actually fallen in _love_ with that rabbit. It was one thing to find her attractive (which Nick had the first time he had laid eyes on her), but catching feelings was an entirely different thing.

"And clearly a mistake," he growled, Judy's words replaying in his mind. He had followed her back down the tree in time to see her talking to that sheep from the apartments. He had no idea why but the sheep had asked Judy if she'd marry him. The thought had sent a jolt through him. But then she had said no, 'of course not' and the _way_ she had said it…of course she'd never marry him. He was just a dumb fox.

Nick stopped in his tracks, his eyes on the pen in his paw. He let out a heavy sigh, he should've known better.

"It really is a shame," an elderly armadillo spoke as Nick passed her and a muskrat, they were looking at something tapped to a telephone pole. "Eighteen years and not a trace of their daughter."

"Do you think they'll ever give up?" the muskrat asked.

The armadillo sighed sadly but didn't answer as the two walked away. Nick took their place in front of the pole. They had been looking at a picture of the missing bunny, something Nick had never done, in the photo her mother held her as the infant stared at the camera with childish curiosity. Her eyes were violet…

Nick's eyes narrowed and he pulled out the picture he had taken with Judy and Finnick. He looked at her, then up at the baby, then back again. He gasped loudly.

Clutching the picture in his paw Nick raced into the crowd that was still thick despite that Gazelle had finished her songs. He squeezed through large bodies and walked over smaller ones, needing to get to the stage so he could start his search for the Hopps family. But then he crashed into a large body and fell to the ground, he looked up and met the eyes of Chief Bogo. The buffalo's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing, "Wilde!"

Bogo reached for him but Nick ducked between his legs and kept running, hearing the cop call for reinforcements. If Bogo was desperate to arrest him then Nick would finally indulge him. But not yet, not until Judy was freed from her prison.

 _You're helping her despite what she said?_

 _Yes I am_ , Nick thought to himself. _I love her._

He made it to the stage and saw that behind it was a road, and on that road was a truck that Mr. and Mrs. Hopps were climbing into.

"Wait!" Nick ran toward them as they started the truck. "Stop!"

The truck started to move but didn't get far before Nick jumped onto the hood, slamming his body into the glass.

The two rabbits let out screams of fright and Nick couldn't blame them. He pressed his photo against the glass so they could see Judy.

"I found your daughter!"

The two rabbits looked at the photo. And then Nick was dragged off the truck, Bogo putting his paws behind his back in an attempt to cuff him.

Nick desperately struggled, "Wait, wait! You don't understand she's in trouble!"

Bogo didn't listen, his teeth gritted in concentration as Nick continued to struggle against him.

Suddenly there was a loud honking as a familiar van screeched beside them, nearly running over Bogo who released Nick amongst his confusion.

"Get in!" Finnick ordered from the driver's window but Nick was already rushing inside. Finnick drove away before the red fox had even closed the passenger door.

"Where's Judy?" Finnick demanded as Bogo became a dot in the distance.

"That sheep took her," Nick explained. "Judy's that missing bunny!"  
Finnick nodded, "I know, I figured it out. Bellwether wants her for her luck."  
"We need to save her."

"I plan to."  
Then Nick started with sudden realization, "Finnick…you saved my life."

"Don't make a big deal of it."

"No, really. It's like… All this time we've been misunder-"

The small fox sent him a significant look and Nick nodded, "You're right we should just go."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Lucky

Bellwether tossed the flower crown into the small trash bin in Judy's bedroom. "There, it never happened."

Judy didn't answer but wondered why her mother would possible think that solved anything? It had done absolutely nothing to heal the hurt in her heart.

"Now, how about I cook your favorite for dinner-carrot soup," Bellwether patted the collar on the bunny's neck before heading to the door. But she stopped at the doorway and glanced at Judy one more time.

She sighed at Judy's dejected look, "I _did_ warn you, Judy. The world is dark, cruel, and unforgiving…this is the only place where you're safe from it all."

Judy fell back onto the bed after Bellwether closed the door behind her, feeling something in her pocket Judy pulled it out to see it was the picture she had taken with Nick and Finnick.

A chocked sob escaped her throat and she held the picture to her chest, her eyes shut tight yet tears still sliding down her cheeks. Her mother was right, she should've have gone! Everything that had happened, no matter how wonderful they were, it wasn't worth it if she couldn't have her friends. She had thought it had been torture stuck in this apartment never knowing what she had missed, but now that she did, it was so much worse.

Judy forced her eyes open and looked at the picture, the only thing that showed her she wasn't a 'bad' looking bunny, she wanted to smile at Finnick's annoyed expression, wanted to ignore how her heart still picked up when she looked at Nick's emerald eyes.

And then she noticed something in the background.

It was a telephone pole and on it was a picture, a picture of the rabbit that had been missing all these years. Judy narrowed her eyes and examined it, the gray fur, the violet eyes…

The photo fluttered to the floor as Judy got up and walked out of her room, walking to the small kitchen where Bellwether was chopping up carrots. The sheep looked over her shoulder and smiled, looking slightly baffled. "Something wrong, sweetie?"

Judy looked at Bellwether as if seeing her for the first time, "I'm the missing rabbit."

The look on the sheep's face was all the answer Judy needed. She stepped away from Bellwether, horror rising up her throat. "It was you…you _kidnapped_ me."

"Judy, listen…"

"All this time, I had a family, a family looking for me! And you took me all because-all because-" Her paw touched her collar and a bolt of hate had her clenching her teeth. " _All because of this_!"

"Stop that!" Bellwether practically snarled, her hooves shooting forward to grab Judy's paws, stopping her.

"That's dangerous!"  
"That's what you've been saying all my life!" Judy snapped vehemently, "But what's actually dangerous is _you_ and this _stupid_ collar!"

Judy broke away from Bellwether's grip, glaring with hostility.

Bellwether snorted, "What do you plan to do? That fox abandoned you-and odds are he's been arrested by now since that park was crawling with police!"

Judy had a momentary burst of panic at the thought of Nick being thrown in jail but put it in the back of her mind, he was far too crafty. "That doesn't matter," she lied, "I'd rather live out on the streets than here with you!"

Bellwether took a calming breath, as she always did when Judy became stubborn. "Judy, please… Just calm down, you're just upset and vulnerable right now. If we just sit down and talk I'm sure we can resolve this whole silly thing…" Bellwether reached her hoof out, and, as always it was heading straight for the collar. Judy slapped her hoof away.

"No," Judy's voice had gone quiet, cold. "You will never, _ever_ use my luck again."

Judy turned around and headed for the door, behind her Bellwether's eyes went dark. "Oh, won't I?"

.

The mammals of the skyscraper's lobby nearly all jumped out of their fur when a red fox and fennec fox charged into the living room, heading straight for the elevator.

"W-wait!" the antelope bellhop jumped in front of them, blocking their way. "Who are you?"

"We don't have time for this," Nick snarled then turned to his left and started up the long, long flight of stairs, not looking to see if Finnick was following him. He needed to get to Judy as soon as possible and get her away from that sheep.

When he finally reached the top floor he fell to his paws and knees, trying to catch his breath while also forming a plan. No doubt that sheep would be there, he needed to explain to Judy that she was the missing rabbit and that the sheep had been lying to her. A part of him was terrified that she wouldn't believe him that she would out right reject him to his face…but he couldn't go without trying.

Nick hurried down the hall, counting the doors until he found the one he was looking for. He tried the door knob not surprised to see it locked, he quickly picked it with his claw and rushed inside. "Judy!"

She and the sheep were in the kitchen, both staring at him with shock, then Judy broke into a smile, "Nick! You came back!"

His heart pattered in his chest at that smile and then he noticed her paw holding her collar as if she was trying to tear it off. Nick's eyes narrowed.

Bellwether stepped forward, glowering at the fox, "Get out before I call the police, criminal."

Nick returned the glare, "I will, but Judy's coming with me." The rabbit's eyes widened at his words.

"She's not going anywhere with you, I have kept her hidden for eighteen years! I'm not going to let you take my luck away from me!"

Nick growled, "She's coming whether I have to tear you to pieces or not."

Bellwether actually laughed, harsh and spiteful, "Please? Do you honestly think you have that in you?"

"No," Nick said honestly, his head turning to Judy, "But I can do this."

He lunged at Judy, the rabbit letting out a scared yelp as Nick pinned her down and his teeth went to her throat, a moment later the collar was torn off her neck, dangling between his teeth.

"No!" Bellwether screeched in agony.

Judy stared up at him with wide eyes, "Nick…"

He spat the destroyed collar onto the floor and stood up, "You can't control her luck now! She's useless to you," he looked down at Judy, "But not to me."

"You're right she is useless," Bellwether growled and Judy nearly flinched. "But you're insane if you think I'll just let you _get away with this_!"

She charged at Nick so suddenly the fox was caught by surprise, Bellwether's hooves wrapped around his neck as the momentum sent him to the window that crashed upon impact.

" _Nick_!" Judy screeched in panic, hurrying over to the two struggling mammals.

Nick leaned half way out the destroyed window, pain lacerating his gut and he knew a shard of glass had impale him while he tried to pull Bellwether's hooves off him as she tried to strangle him. The sheep was stronger than she looked.

"You ruined _everything_!" the sheep shrieked as her pressure on his neck increased and Nick started to choke.

From the corner of his eye he saw Finnick appear at the door way, he took in the situation and both he and Judy hurried to them, grabbing Bellwether's shirt and trying to drag her off him. With their help Nick finally managed to push Bellwether off, the sheep falling to the ground after Judy and Finnick released her.

Nick quickly stood up and stepped away from the window, a paw clutching the bleeding wound on his side.

"Nick!" Judy hurried over to his side as the fox fell to his knees.

"You're going to regret this," Bellwether snarled at him. "I'll have you muzzled and behind bars."

"Oh, I doubt that," Finnick suddenly spoke, smiling nastily. "The fuzz will be here any second now, just in time to find the missing Hopps daughter in _your_ apartment."

Bellwether's eyes widened but she quickly composed herself, "I'm the assistant mayor, Bellwether. They'll believe me over you three; it's my word against yours!"

"Heh," Nick said, "Actually…" With his free paw Nick pulled the carrot pen out of his pocket and clicked the button, Bellwether's voice emitting from it: " _She's not going anywhere with you, I have kept her hidden for eighteen years! I'm not going to let you take my luck away from me!_ "

"It's your word against yours," Nick grinned.

Bellwether's eyes bulged in terror as years of secrets and plans fell from her grasp. Just then Judy and Finnick's ears twitched, the small fox's grin widened, "I hear the sirens."

Panicked Bellwether pushed past him and raced out the door, Finnick giving chase.

"He'll catch her," Nick breathed.

"I know he will," Judy assured, she turned to him to say something else when Nick fell onto his back.

"Nick!"

Judy pulled his head onto her lap, her face contorted into fear and tears already forming in her eyes, "Nick, hold on! I'll get help-oh, you dumb fox why did you have to tear my collar I could've used it to protect you!"

"I-I needed to save you," he gasped, his eyes nearly closed.

Judy swallowed painfully, "And you did Nick, in so many ways."

He smiled softly, "You're my dream."

Judy's brow furrowed, Nick took a breath and continued, "You've had a dream all your life…and I never did, until now…"

"And you're mine, Nick," she replied with deep sincerity.

His smile widened and he felt his chest warm at the words, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Nick? Nick, please! Talk to me! Say something!"

"Carrots…" Nick mumbled weakly.

Judy leaned forward, her ears pricked to hear his final words, "Yes?"

Nick opened his eyes and winked, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for bunnies?"

Judy's jaw dropped as Nick sat up, perfectly fine. "Wh-what?"

Nick lifted his shirt to see the cut he had received was shallow; he might as well have been cut with paper instead of glass. He looked at the rabbit, "Guess your luck still works."

She was looking up at his face and then to his wound, "But…you were…why did you…you tricked me!"

Nick's ears drooped and he glanced away, "I may have been testing you."

Her wide eyes quickly narrowed, "Testing me?"

"I heard you talking to Bellwether at the concert, you brought up me marrying you and your reaction to that was…" Nick didn't want to finish.

"If you had stayed you'd know I only said that because she was suggesting I would marry you just to have someone taking care of me. I wouldn't marry you for that, Nick, I'd marry you because I love y-"

Her paws quickly covered her mouth, embarrassment flashing in her eyes.

Nick smiled and leaned forward, "Keep going."  
"I can't believe that was the reason you left! Do you realize how I felt when I couldn't find you? I thought you had abandoned me!"

"And I thought you were disgusted by me," Nick replied.

"Well, you-"

"Hey!" Nick suddenly shot his arms forward and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. "Would you stop complaining and just kiss me already?"

.

Bellwether had made it to the lobby when the ZPD arrived, after hearing the pen recording and Judy's story she was quickly arrested and sent away. Finnick had called the police when Nick had started up the stairs. The three friends were taking to the precinct as well to be questioned, only to see Bonnie and Stu Hopps waiting there for them.

Judy had walked into the precinct to see two rabbits talking to a chubby cheetah, they spotted Judy and their jaws had dropped in unison, staring at her as she stared back.

It was Bonnie who moved first, taking hesitant steps forward, fear sparked in Judy's veins and she wanted to run. But then Nick and Finnick gently but firmly pushed her forward and then Judy was standing before the older rabbit.

They stared at each other, Bonnie looking her over as Judy stood stiff, not knowing what to do or say.

And then Bonnie burst into tears, "You're my baby." She stepped forward and wrapped Judy into a smothering hug and immediately Judy realized the difference between this hug and Bellwether's hugs. This hug right here, that was nearly crushing the air out of her lungs, was a real hug. Judy returned it, looking over her mother's shoulder to see her father stepping shyly over and offering a tentative smile, Judy returned it.

While Judy reunited with her parents and learned about her home and many, _many_ relatives, Nick got patched up with Finnick at his side.

"So what's your punishment for being a scoundrel?" the smaller fox asked as Nick ran a paw over his bandage.

"Community service," he replied, "Ol' Bogo said he could hardly arrest me since I rescued the Hopps daughter, the media would eat him alive.

Finnick nodded, then out of the blue glared at Nick. The red fox took a step back, "What is it?"

"I'm about to say something I know I'll regret," the smaller fox growled, "But I know I have to say it so here it goes…thank…you…for helping Judy."

Nick grinned but decided not to tease the fennec fox, "Thanks for helping me."

"And," Finnick went on with a painful expression, "If you need a place to stay…you're welcome…at my house."

Those words made Nick look over to Judy who was still talking to her parents, each held one of her paws, as if she'd disappear again if they let her go.

"Unless," Finnick's voice lightened with amusement as he smiled, "You'd rather go live with her."

Nick looked away from the rabbit, "Her parents wouldn't approve of me."

"You found her and brought her back after eighteen years of her missing. If that doesn't get you on good terms with them, what will?"

Nick nodded, trying to summon his bravado, "I'm going for it."

"Hey," Finnick said before Nick left, "Be good to her… She's my little girl."

Judy smiled as Nick walked over to her side, "I was just telling my parents about you."  
Before Nick could react Bonnie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist, surprising the fox. "Bless you, bless you! You brought our baby back!"

Nick swallowed, feeling flustered from the attention. "Of course, I'd do anything for your daughter."

The words came out before he could stop them but he was rewarded with Judy's one hundred watt grin.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving soon?" he asked Judy after her mother released him.

She nodded, jumping in place, "I have so many relatives to meet."

Nick smiled softly, "I'm happy for you. Hope you have fun."

Judy frowned, "You're not coming with us?"

Nick smiled ruefully, "I don't think I should. You need time with your family."

"What are you talking about?" all three rabbits said in unison.

Nick blinked, "Huh?"

"I just called the entire family," Stu spoke up, "Telling them I'd bring Judy _and_ her rescuer home."

"Like I would complain about you coming along," Bonnie said, "You nearly got yourself run over by our truck for our daughter."

Judy stepped forward and held his paw in hers, "You promised you'd stay with me."

Nick would've kissed her again right then if her parents weren't in front of them.

"Yeah, I did," he smiled down at her, green eyes shining, "And Nicholas P. Wilde does two things: keep promises and follows his dreams."

 _And so Judy and I went to Bunnyburrow with her parents and of course we were both loved by all, especially me. And despite the fact I still can't tell a majority of them apart I've officially become a permanent member of the Hopps household._

 _Speaking of permanent Finnick officially moved back with his family and is now making it in the music career. Judy and I always made a point in visiting him every time we returned to Zootopia._

 _Months after settling herself into her new life Judy decided she wanted to follow the code of justice and we both ended up making it to the ZPD academy. More months of grueling training and we were then keeping the streets of Zootopia clean._

 _As for her good luck, well there are strangely coincidental times where we both had to ponder if it was her luck or not, but in the end we just shrugged it off. Luck or no…she was still Judy, which was more than enough for me._

 _Now I know what you're all wondering, did Judy and I ever get married? Well, I'm pleased to report that after years and years of asking and begging…I finally said yes._

… _Okay, okay! I asked her! And yes, we're living the oh so clichéd happily ever after. That's what happens when you're_ lucky _enough to meet that certain special bunny._


End file.
